Just A Party
by crunchie11
Summary: Tamaki decides to host a little Christmas get-together with the club. Of course, a party at Tamaki's can only result in bad things...right?


**A/N: Okay, so, my first Ouran fic. On this site. I think the start's a bit stiff, you know, a bit dodgy... I think it gets better. Anywho! I love making random characters drunk in any fandom (I've abused Fruits Basket the most though, in other fics, in the way of _alcoholic intake. _But I mean, it's so not my fault Momiji decided to throw shit at Haru. Who was passed out. So not my fault). So yeah!**

**By the way, I'm in love with Tamaki, Kaoru, Mori, and Satoshi (Mori's wee bro!). And the only pairing is TamakixHaruhi. I'm a canon fangirl all the way, babes. **

**So yeah! I love you all.**

Essentially, this was just a casual get-together. A let's-gather-round-the-tree-and-have-some-drinks. Well - that's what the invite said.

_To Haruhi, the wonderful being that has been specially chosen to join:  
__Tamaki's Christmas party, 24th December, 7pm.__  
Black Tie Casual.__  
Bring any commoner games or beverages you may like, and get ready for an evening full of fun!  
Be there or be pear!  
_

_ Tamaki!_

Haruhi had to wonder exactly _what_ was wrong with him. Especially about being a pear.

_He probably means square,_ she thought to herself, sighing.

But this was at _Tamaki's_ house. With his group of friends. With millions of 'commoner games' scattered around, waiters gliding through rooms with beverages and snacks on their trays, and, strangely enough, disco lights.

Kind of...flashy. But very like Tamaki, which makes as much sense as Tamaki _does_. (Which isn't very much).

Haruhi was the last to arrive. She stood in the doorway of the unbelievable large room, her arrival unnoticed. Hunny was scampering about, taking cakes and biscuits and sweets off the trays, almost knocking one waiter flat on his face, with Mori rushing behind him, hurriedly correcting anything and making some 'sorry's. Hikaru and Kaoru were gazing at the tree in some kind omgz-commoner-shiza awe, before looking at each other and bursting into giggles. Kyoya was sitting in one of the squishy armchairs, camera in hand along with pen and a notepad.

Tamaki, of course, is sorting out the iPod speakers (which were freakishly huge), fiddling with an iTouch (or was it an iPhone?). After a couple of seconds, he jumps up, triumphant, and not a moment later does a poppy Christmas song bounce through the speakers.

_Maybe I should just leave before anybody gets hurt._

Haruhi, being the shockingly positive person she is, thinks this only mere seconds before Tamaki engulfs her in one of his bear hugs.

And she thought he hadn't seen her.

"Haruhi~! You came! I was so nearly almost thinking you wouldn't!" Tamaki exclaims, over-excited once again. "But of course, a commoner would never miss a commoner Christmas party at such an exquisite, beautiful, magnificent house! Isn't wonderful, Haruhi? Shima actually allowed me to have people over here!"

Haruhi doesn't care what Shima did or not, no offense or anything.

"Hello, Tamaki-senpai," she replies dutifully, if not dully. "Merry Christmas." She steps around him and takes not two steps before Hunny latches himself onto her arm.

"Haru, Haru, why didn't you wear a dress? You would've look sooooo pretty in it!" Haruhi finds it impossible to think of him as seventeen years old. "Oh! I know! It's because you didn't want to spill any cake on it!"

Hunny looks so proud of himself. Bless.

Haruhi chooses not to answer this. "Merry Christmas, Hunny," she says instead. He grins at her. "Mori."

"Yeah."

What a reaction.

"Haruhi! We're so glad you didn't wear a dress!" Hikaru and Kaoru have joined the fun, arms looped, wearing identical grins. "We brought some we designed to show you!" They dash off into a side room, reappearing again with several racks of dresses, ranging from demure to slutty to Spanish to...

"Is that a cape?"

"Yup! Complete with matching wizard's hat and a wand!" the twins elaborate gleefully. "We were watching Harry Potter," Hikaru adds.

"We got very inspired," Kaoru supplies.

Haruhi takes another look at the gigantic, glittery, black..._thing._ "Clearly," she comments dryly, inspecting the other frocks for something she might _actually_ wear.

Tamaki pulls out something. Long, red, with a slit up the side and matching patent gloves. Strapless, too, and a couple of silver gems trailing up the side.

She takes a glance at it, then browses through the other dresses. "No thanks," she says.

The poor boy looks crestfallen. "But- but _Haruhi! _It's so pretty! The colour would go with your eyes!"

"Actually, blues tend to go better with browns," Hikaru and Kaoru countered, pulling their own dress out. This time it's short, blue, with long sleeves cut out in such a way they showed off any shoulders.

Haruhi doesn't even bother considering it.

"Too short," she decides, absent-mindedly pulling out something white, then dropping it back in its place. This process continues, Kyoya 'jokingly' pulling out something _obscenely_ short, buckled, belted, leather and _lowneckline_. After seeing Tamaki's looks of horror (of his so-called daughter wearing something so mature)/wistfulness (she would look so...'lovely' in that dress), he quickly swapped for an ankle-length, full-sleeved black dress, with no ornamentation, decoration, or neckline. Turtleneck.

Haruhi 'no'ed that too.

Hunny, of course, pulled out something blindingly pink and green and yellow ("A rainbow dress, Takashi, they made a _rainbow dress!_") and every colour (in the rainbow, in fact) that Haruhi could think up. It was swishy and bell-sleeved and yes, very pretty, on someone also as pretty. And with a figure. However, Haruhi was branded what Mei called The Cone, thus boyish in such ways that she couldn't wear a dress that bright and pull it off.

It was the waist, Mei would sigh. It was always about the _waist._

Mori glanced at her, then something in the racks and racks of those _'whydogirlshavetoweartheseisn'twhatI'mwearingperfectlyacceptabl-_ dresses. Haruhi meant dresses.

He then plucked out such an item from the many, and Haruhi felt some kind of materialistic love brew up in her. _Well,_ she thought to herself, _this is new._ It was just a shade or two beyond lilac. It was a circle neckline, nothing too..._preposterous_ (such as, in fact, the twins' choice). It fell to just above her knees, sheer and swishing just a little. It had no sleeves, just ribbons of sink connecting the front of the dress to the back.

The twind had obviously seen her look of...whatever girls wore when they found something they loved (Mei would sometimes flutter into Haruhi's home, bags of clothes in her hands, gushing about whatever flowery jumpsuit or short skirt she'd found in Topshop, H&M, or Zara (so the bags said)). But yes, the twins were now presenting her with a choice of shoes (the dresses had been escorted back to their home by some roaming waiters), ranging from silver to high heel to stiletto to flat to violet to black to glittery to-

"I'd rather go bare foot, thank you," Haruhi said, beginning to tug on the tights she'd nicked off the dress rack. Once that was done, she hurried off into some random changing room, pulling her (weird) skirt and (non-matching) top off, yanked the dress on, and twirled about a little to admire herself.

She did look quite nice. And the tights were okay, too. She had a bad feeling about this party - undies were _not_ going to show. Judging from what Mei said, usually when she visited in the weekend mornings with a bad headache and a need for orange juice, this 'get-together' was going to get rather...tipsy. Mei had not only had several hangovers, oh no - she'd done kareoke, danced on the road, joined a game of Strip Bullshit (Mei's friend had had a party, and a friend of said friend had brought some older friends over, showing them the lovely equivelant to normal Bullshit), and done the hula.

And Haruhi, after changing and accepting all the compliments, decided to have just _one_ drink, just to loosen up.

Strangely enough, though, whenever she's almost finished the glass has filled up again and _shazam!_ After several minutes, it's finished again.

Then filled up. After Haruhi begins to really notice, she's too far-gone to do anything about it, deciding it must be the fairies. She then decides to join Hunny doing the Macarena.

She dances with anyone who asks. She does the bump with Tamaki, the Cha Cha Slide with Hikaru and Kaoru, who (even in their alcohol-induced state) manage to pull it off in unison, does some high-kicking and arm-waving to Womanizer with Kyoya (who's also managed to loosen up, or is trying to make some sort of massive profit), and she takes a breather then, just to chill.

Then gets up not five seconds later to do some intense jumping to Teenagers with Mori (who's rather trigger-happy when drunk - Haruhi finds it hilarious to see, and thus cannot stop giggling.)

After the fifth time Tamaki stumbles over Twister, he pulls it out the box, calls over a waiter to set it up, and calls everyone in for a game.

"It'll be fun!" he enthuses. "_J'adore ca!_" And so, Hunny as the spinner, they begin to play.

And within not ten minutes, Haruhi's foot is on red, her hand on yellow, her other foot twisted round to the green, and is currently keeping herself up my grabbing fistfuls of Kyoya's hair, who is currently in some Twister tango with Hikaru. Kaoru's arm and leg is wrapped around Mori, another arm on the green, foot on the red - yes. Kaoru is hanging onto Mori for _dear life._

Tamaki, of course, is just above Haruhi, his head beside hers, his feet somewhere near Kyoya's knee on the red, his hand trying to get the green beneath Haruhi.

"Haru-chaaaaan! Left hand, yellow!"

Haruhi replaces her left hand, now over Tamaki, who begins to waver. Of course, after replacing his foot to the red, he's okay again.

Four turns later, Haruhi's finding it very hard not to tip over.

Another turn, and Haruhi fails to put her hand on yellow. She stumbles, confused, as she begins to fall. Kaoru, from somewhere between Mori's curled arm, starts to laugh. The Hikaru does, too.

Haruhi finds herself right on top of Tamaki. "Whoopsie!" she giggles, unwilling to move.

Tamaki begins to laugh to, as if this is _soooo funnaaaay!_ Kyoya worms his way out and takes a picture while he can. Tamaki's crashed onto the mat, Haruhi's head an inch above his nose, her body plastered on his, a smile plastered on her face.

"You're comfy," she decides, grinning lazily.

"You're funny," he giggles.

She looks at him again - it must be the alcohol. Or hormones or something, because never has Tamaki look so..._good._ Seriously, it must mean she was insane to be so obsessed with his skin. Which was, incidently, a nice tan, and soft and smooth (Haruhi knows this because, currently, her hand is stroking his face). His golden hair - surely it wasn't so eye-chatchy before? - that felt like silk. His beautiful violet eyes, so pretty and nice and never-ending, Haruhi wanted to fall in to them. And not least, his _lips._

They looked soft and light pink, full and yummy and-

Haruhi kissed him first. That was Tamaki's defence, at least, for when the twins start berating him about it. She kissed _him_ first. That was what Tamaki would gush, blushing, to Kyoya as he looked over the pictures the bespectaled boy had taken. She _kissed_ him first, so really, why on earth would he not respond?

They stopped eventually, Tamaki slightly dazed and Haruhi grinning widely. Hikaru was gaping, astonished and annoyed, whilst Kaoru giggled and pointed (he, like Mori (no wonder they were hanging out so much) went slightly more insane when drunk, clearly) and Mori laughed lazily. Hunny jumped up and down, saying something about, "Are you gonna take that?" to Hikaru, whilst Kyoya smirked and (after requesting help from passing waiter) took a few more pictures.

What a lovely evening.

Of course, they continued their game, until someone suggested I Never (apparently Haruhi _did_ sing in the shower, Tamaki _was_ going to be a king, Hikaru hated Justin Timberlake, Kaoru loved Sexyback (of which he willingly performed), Hunny ate cakes almost every night, and Mori was going to be a zoo-keeper when he grew up). Which only increased their...alcoholic intake even more.

Then there was some more crazy dancing and then some limos cames to drop everyone else back to their own home.

In the...excitement of the night, of course, the presents had been left behind, Tamaki bringing them in the next day to school.

Haruhi's head was aching as well, he was glad to know, and the twins wouldn't stop drinking orange juice. Hunny had awoken in his foulest mood ever, screeching at someone if they raised their voices, and Mori hardly remembered his drunken antics (such as vigorously dancing to and singing along with Get Sexy, and participating in the Dirty Dancing with Kaoru).

Haruhi concludes she'd never drinking again.

**A/N: Ta da! Who loves the ending? Darlings, I do. It's fab! (Yeah, so not modest). So, if you want to review (babes, you know you want to), you totally can. If you don't want to then...no cookies for you! :3 Kidding, babes. You don't have to.**

**But you _know_ you want to.  
**


End file.
